The Doctor's Bedroom
by xXdreameaterXx
Summary: The Doctor catches Clara in his bedroom. And decides to punish her. Twelve/Clara. Smut. Rated M for. . . Smut.


**The Doctor's Bedroom**

Clara had always been curious about what the Doctor's bedroom might look like. The other one might have even let her take a peak, but his new self was much more reserved, much more intimidating. She never even dared to ask. But the Doctor was now sitting in his armchair in the main control room, reading, and he could continue to do so for quite another while, Clara was certain of it.

She wasn't even sure he had heard her say "I'll be in the swimming pool if you need me," but he had nodded quietly and Clara had sneaked off. Not to the swimming pool, but to the door which hid the Doctor's private room. Clara stopped in front of it and turned back around. No one in sight. She turned the knob.

Clara hadn't even known what to expect, but this was definitely not it. The walls of his bedroom were dark blue, like a night sky on earth, and covered with glowing Gallifreyan symbols she could not translate. They were moving on the walls as if the wallpaper was animated. Clara touched it in awe but it didn't feel strange. The wallpaper was just ordinary wallpaper to her touch. Her eyes moved up to the ceiling where she spied a similar miracle. It _did_ look like a night sky on earth, with a million stars floating above her head. It was beautiful. Clara was eager to see the rest of the room and turned the light on. The Gallifreyan symbols on the wall vanished and instead his _round things_ appeared all around the room, emitting a soft, warm glow that illuminated the room. Clara wasn't surprised to find another arm chair in one corner that was surrounded by piles of books. She walked over to have a look at them. They ranged from _Advanced Quantum Physics_ to earthly classics like Yeats and. . . _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_. Clara giggled. _No wonder he read that in private_, she thought.

Clara turned back around to inspect the rest of the room, but the huge bed in its centre caught her eye. It was the most unusual bed she had ever seen, not only because it was _round_, but it also appeared to be _floating_. Clara got on her knees to look under it, but couldn't find anything about the bed that touched the ground. Definitely floating. She got back up and couldn't help but touch the dark silk sheets. She had to fight the urge to just lay down on his bed and gaze up at the night sky. God, it was tempting. Well, maybe if she straightened it up really nicely afterward, she could dare?

He would never have to know. And before she could convince herself not to do it, she jumped on his bed and lay down flat on her back, arms and legs outstretched. Clara imagined that this must be like lying on a soft, fluffy cloud.

"This is not the swimming pool, Clara," the Doctor's deep, calm voice said. Clara jumped up in shock, suddenly sitting upright in his bed. She saw the Doctor standing there, leaning his scrawny figure against the door frame.

"Doctor," she spluttered in surprise, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, I guess. What are you doing in my bed?" he asked. His voice had no trace of anger, only confusion.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trespass. I was just curious," she defended herself.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

The Doctor slowly stepped closer and only stopped inches away from Clara. She looked up to his threatening figure, wondering what his last words might imply.

"What do you mean?" Clara asked, her voice uncertain. There was something dark and dangerous in his eyes right now, and also something else she hadn't see before.

"It means I shall have to find a way to punish you," he said, gazing down on her.

Clara immediately got up on her feet, but even in a standing position, he was towering over her. She wanted to hold his gaze but was soon confused by the look he gave her. Could it be. . . no, it couldn't. But Clara was sure the one thing she had never seen in the Doctor's eyes up until now was _lust_.

"Oh Clara, my impossible Clara," he whispered, rolling the R in her name with his Scottish accent, just the way she liked it. It took her a moment to realize the Doctor was twirling a loose strand of her hair in his incredibly long and sexy fingers.

_Long and sexy fingers? Clara, what's wrong with you?_ She wanted to smack something really heavy over her own head. Somehow this situation was arousing her and she didn't know why that was.

The Doctor turned around and slowly walked over to the other end of the room. Clara took a deep breath in relief, but then she took another look at him and saw he was taking off his jacket, carefully placing it over the back of his armchair. There was something about his new body. Clara had noticed it before, but as soon as these kind of thoughts surfaced, she had always tried to block them out. But now he was so visible in front of her, his lean body so elegantly moving across the room towards her, Clara had to admit that she was undeniably attracted to him.

"Clara, you've been a naughty girl," he purred, circling her while never breaking the eye contact.

"Uhm, Doctor, what are you doing?" Clara asked, now completely unsure of where this would lead. With any other man, she would have known. But he was not any man. He was the Doctor. He couldn't mean it? God, please let him mean it.

The Doctor stopped behind her, his chest grazing her back. He was so close but Clara wanted him closer now. He put his hands gently on her arms and leaned closer to whisper into her ear: "Let's just say it is convenient that you are already in my bedroom."

Good Lord, he meant it. Clara felt a tingling all over her body. She wanted him so much right now.

She turned around and looked him straight into the eyes. He was staring at her intensely, as if pondering where he would like to start, his gaze so full of lust and passion.

"You're right, I've been naughty. Punish me. Do it," she challenged him.

The Doctor pushed her against the wall with his entire weight and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. It happened so suddenly, Clara didn't even have time to breathe.

"I want you, Doctor," she hissed in between kisses and the clatter of teeth hitting teeth. The feeling of his chest pressed to hers was sensational and her arms were wrapping around his back to pull him even closer. Clara could feel his erection pressing against her own crotch, still growing. She was so aroused, so wet already, she wanted him inside of her – _now_.

The Doctor pushed up her skirt and his fingers soon found her clit. Clara let out a low moan and they found a way inside of her. The Doctor gave her a cunning smile as he realized how wet she was and quickly withdrew his hand. Clara stared at him, not knowing why he had stopped so suddenly.

"I wanted to punish you, not pleasure you," he said with a mean grin on his face.

"Oh you," she scowled, her eyes wandering over to the books next to them, "What would poor Harry Potter say if he saw this?"

"_Polish his wand_. Probably."

He lifted her up suddenly and threw her onto his bed, his own body landing on top of her only seconds later. Clara struggled underneath, twisting her legs around his body and shifting herself on top.

"Now we're talking," the Doctor said as he watched Clara's triumphant look. She took off her shirt, baring her breasts to him before she started unbuttoning his own white shirt and let her hands run over his torso. She scratched over his skin slightly but with enough pressure to leave light red streaks. Clara was slowing grinding her ass over his crotch and the Doctor let his head fall back and moaned with pleasure. He put his hands on her hips to lead the rhythm, but Clara wouldn't let him. She moved away from him to pull down his pants and underwear and stopped to admire his erect cock that was basically inviting her to sit down on him. She quickly pulled down her own skirt and crawled back up over the silky sheets until their eyes met again.

Clara could feel the tip of his erection slightly touching her clit. It was a wonderfully arousing feeling, yet unsatisfying to have him so close but not _in_ her. Yet. Clara felt like she was going to explode should this take any longer.

The Doctor pushed himself on top of her again, his eyes staring into hers. _Any second now_, Clara though.

"Do it. Please," she begged him.

"Now, now, Clara. Be patient," the Doctor smiled at her.

"I said DO IT!" her nails dug into his back and she pushed her hips upwards to meet his.

When the Doctor finally thrust into her, Clara let out a soft moan of relief.

"You seem to be enjoying your punishment," the Doctor noted.

"Punish me harder," Clara whimpered and thought that if this was the new Doctor's way of punishing her, she should misbehave more often.


End file.
